1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to harnesses used by sports climbers. In particular, the present invention relates to training harnesses to be used when practicing sport climbing, wherein relatively thin sheets of heavy material can be inserted in receptacles in the harness to add apparent weight to the user of the harness as he or she is practicing.
2. State of the Art
Safety harnesses are used by climbers when they are climbing. Such harnesses are used during practice in rock gyms as well as when actually sport climbing. Heretofore, there has been no suggestion of providing supplemental weight to the harnesses. It would be highly advantageous to have means of adding weight to the harness while the climber is practicing climbing. By adding supplemental weight, the climber practices under increased loads on various muscles that are used in climbing. These muscles develop strength and toning in accordance with the exercise that they undergo. Increasing weight during practice will develop increased strength and toning of the muscles used in climbing. In addition, when the climber participates in actual sports climbing, weight is not, of course, added to the climber's harness, and the climber has the apparent feeling of weighing less than he or she actually weighs.
3. Objectives
A principal objective of the invention is to provide a novel, training harness to be used by sport climbers when practicing sport climbing.
A particular objective of the present invention is to provide such a training harness that has compartments or receptacles in the waist encircling portion of the harness for receiving relatively thin sheets of a heavy material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a training harness having compartments or receptacles in the leg encircling portions of the harness for receiving relatively thin sheets of a heavy material.